The Software and Computation Component for the University of Pittsburgh MIDAS National Center of Excellence will be a cross-cutting component providing development and support relevant to all research projects of the center. Housed at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center and led by Dr. Shawn Brown, the component will advance the use of modling and simulation in public health decision making by enhancing the time to solution for aget-based simulations, providing meaningful platforms for visualization of public health data, and promotion of productization of open-source scientific tools developed by the center. The Component will have impact in all aspects of the proposed center, and beyond into the MIDAS Network, providing leadership in software development, high-performance computing, and scientific visualization. The component has the following specific aims: 1. Provide the programmatic framework AgentHPC that will be a flexible, robust definition of agent-based models through a standard API that takes advantage of high-performance computing and modern, accelerator technology to provide performance sufficient for real-time decision support. AgentHPC will be flexible for implementing a wide array of models and reduce the time to solution for modeling work. 2.Provide interactive geospatial visualization and analysis service-oriented platform for public health and simulation data. Leveraging our previous work on the GAIA platform, a public health data repository will be established for sharing data and creating interactive visualizations. 3.Establish a collaborative web-based open-source development platforms and a user requirements gathering forum for software tools developed by the Center of Excellence. Open-source platforms, such as Google Code, and a user requirements forum provide the community a means for interacting with our developers.